


A Gentleman's Dignity

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Humor, it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: It isn't every day when you wake up and finding a stranger, hugging you in the darkness.





	A Gentleman's Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my sleeping habits: randomly grabbing onto things and hugging them.
> 
> This fic details the “possible” events that occurred after the drunken GPF banquet night.

There comes a point in every person’s life where they’ll roll onto their side and latch onto the first thing within their reach.

Whether it’s an embarrassing hand from a dear colleague-- _Yurio was adamant that the whole incident was a coincidence, even though Otabek took a selfie of the act while they were snoozing in a public library._ Whether it’s the hem of a dress-- _Mila was surely guilty of this one, often waking up with a bundle of skating costumes nuzzled against her torso._ Whether it’s an old doll that one sewed in their free time to get over a tragic heartbreak-- _Georgi had no comments on the matter._ But in the case of Viktor NIkiforov, _he_ was the one who woke up when a pair of squishy arms latched around his middle.

Viktor woke up slowly, at first. Trying to register whether he had been kidnapped by aliens or not. Nothing spooky for the most part, except for the foreign arms latched around his middle. Viktor traced a finger down one of the arms. The limb didn’t move. If anything, it felt like a dead body had risen from its grave and decided to hold onto Viktor before disintegrating back into the earth. And this was where Viktor had to remind himself that morbid thoughts were best reserved to the rink, where a fiery adversary can combat his flames.

But right now, _in this puzzling dilemma,_ Viktor had procured himself a “bed buddy” and had no idea whether it was a man, woman, alien, or zombie. Better yet, Viktor felt a soft breath tickle the edge of his neck. Oh God, he picked up a serial killer.

_“Vicchan…”_

Viktor turned his head. Glancing over his shoulder, eyes tracing over the sleeping-figure curled next to him. Arms loosely attached to a squishy body, radiating off a lot of heat like a living furnance. However, it was a comfortable warmth and Viktor didn’t seem to mind. _For now._ Crumpled bedsheets stuffed in between him and this supposed stranger. A thin line of drool brushed against Viktor’s hand when he moved, so the Russian retreated for the meantime and tried to remember what happened.

There was a banquet. He got drunk...ish. Danced with someone?

Viktor’s tongue danced over the answer for that one. He vividly remembered seeing a horrendous, blue tie on _someone_ before the drunken haze of memories meshed into an undecipherable blur. Much to Viktor’s annoyance and he blew a sigh. More than enough to brush his bangs out of the way before he tried to pry a stranger’s arms off of him. The better he knew who he was dealing with, the better he could adjust to the situation.

That was what Yakov always told him. Did it fit for the situation? _Yes._

 _“Vicchan...Don’t go…”_ The arms squeezed tighter around Viktor, leaving him in a rather sticky situation. A face buried itself against the crook of Viktor’s back. He could do one of two things. Forcefully remove himself from the scene and confront the spectre pressed against him. Or, he could comfort the spectre and let them know that _Vicchan_ needed to check something. Viktor honestly didn’t know if his “bed buddy” was even remotely awake or conscious at the moment, but it didn’t hurt to test the waters.

“Who’s Vicchan?”

_Sa-clack!_

One punch and Viktor was forcefully removed from the bed. Hitting the suite floor with a thud, trying to figure out what he did wrong. Hissing when he brought a hand to his face, cupping his bruised cheek before crawling back onto his feet. _Two_ could play at this game. Viktor leapt onto the bed and tickled his “bed buddy” until the bed started creaking because _someone_ tried to hold in their laugh. Viktor’s fingers brushed against fluttering eyelashes, and his hand pulled itself back.

Once again, Viktor was removed from the bed. Albeit, on his own choice.

His “bed buddy” got up, probably staring blankly at the trembling athlete in front of him. Viktor Nikiforov, _nervous trainwreck from finding a Human-being in his suite’s bed._ A feisty headline for the skating community, and Viktor was determined to keep this whole incident a secret-- _if and only if--_ he knew who hugged him in the middle of the night at...Viktor squinted at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him.

_4:47 a.m._

Not professional at all on Viktor’s part, but just one thing needed to go right for him tonight.

“Who are you?”

“Your imagination?”

Viktor lifted an eyebrow. “Is that a question?”

 _“No.”_ The stranger sure had a way of dragging out that “o”.

“Why are you here?”

 _“You invited me.”_ As if the answer couldn’t have been anything else, and that troubled Viktor.

“For what reason?”

The “bed buddy” sighed, a heavy job for his part. “I was told that you’re the one to hug when you need good luck.”

“So I snuck you into my suite and you’ve been sleeping with me this whole time? No funny business?” Viktor added, trying to find a clue or hint as to who he was talking to. He didn’t recognize the voice, but it was definitely someone foreign. Someone who wasn’t used to talking in a situation like this. Granted, Viktor wasn’t used to this either.

“Just hugs.”

Viktor brought a finger under his chin. “How is hugging me considered lucky?”

_“It’s something that I’ve always wanted to do.”_

And if Viktor had heard any other response, he wouldn’t have blushed as much as he did. Blush? Him? _Viktor?_ Sadly, yes. Out of everything he had to deal with this early in the morning, just one comment managed to make sense in Viktor’s mind. Albeit, it was an odd statement, but it was completely honest and that meant more to Viktor.

So like a gentleman, Viktor crawled back into bed. Sitting up at first before laying down on his side of the bed. Telling his partner that he was going back to sleep, but also reminding his “bed buddy” that they could hug him more if they wanted to. Because even though this night started off _strangely,_ Viktor could at least manage one honest thing before he had to slip on a facade for the rest of the world to see. So if his “bed buddy” was going to be honest to him, Viktor could do something honest too.

When Viktor closed his eyes, he felt familiar arms wrap around his middle and he knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I typed this. Just ignore me.


End file.
